Hoparco
by Exotos135
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Hope and Marco. Everything belongs to their respective owners.
1. Start of the Relationship

**(Echo Creek Academy, hallways)**

Some minutes just before the class started, Hope was walking towards Miss Skullnick's classroom before she noticed Marco giving Jackie a nod as she passed by. Upon seeing that, she went to the boy and asked, "Umm, Marco?"

This got the boy's attention, and he turned to face Hope and gave her a cheerful greeting, "Hi Hope. Do you need something?"

"Actually, I noticed that you've been nodding at Jackie whenever she passes by in the last few days." Hope replied with a bit of worry. "Why are you doing that?"

"It's a thing between Jackie and I; she passes by, I nod and she heads off to wherever she's going at the moment." A confident Marco responded.

Hope raise an eyebrow in confusion and frowned worriedly before she asked, "That sounds too mundane to be a thing between you two, don't you think? How about you try to do something more...unique?"

"Like what?" Marco inquired.

"Maybe something that she likes?"

Then, when Marco showed doubt about it, Hope added, "Do you know what she likes?"

"Well...she likes her skateboard...that's about it, I think." Marco replied.

"Do you know what she dislikes?"

"Does breaking her skateboard count?"

"I guess so?" Hope stammered before changing to a more serious tone and saying, "Anyway, let me just ask a few more things, 'cause this is starting to look rather suspicious: do you know what her favorite color is?"

"In general, no, but if I had to guess I think It'd be blue?"

"Her favorite hang out?"

"No idea."

"Favorite and least favorite food?"

"Not a clue."

"Her interests?"

"I don't know."

"Hobbies?"

"Skate-"

" _Outside_ of skateboarding?"

"...I got nothing."

"How tall is she? And don't just guess."

"In that case, I don't know."

"How much she weighs?"

"Not really, but then again, what girl would let a boy know her weight?"

"Her freaking age?"

"No idea...but I get the feeling we're around the same age."

Marco sheepishly smiled as Hope gave him an utterly flabbergasted look.

"Let me get this straight: you don't know Jackie's age, favorite color, favorite hangout, interests or hobbies, her favorite and least favorite food, most of her likes and dislikes, how tall she is, how much she weights, if you two share anything in common at all, and your "thing" is something that most people would do in a daily basis?"

Marco thought about it for a moment, growing more and more disappointed and sad as he did. "I'm afraid that's the case."

Hope took a deep breath, shook her head and then told Marco in the most blunt way possible. "Marco, pardon me for saying this, but that sounds like a crush that won't go anywhere any time soon."

Marco immediately looked at the ground and sighed sadly as Hope quickly followed her answer with, "But don't be bummed by it, I'm just saying you should try to get closer to Jackie and try to know her better. That's all."

A moment after she said that, Marco got an idea, turned to Hope and smiled before grabbing her shoulders and stating, "Hope, be my girlfriend!"

"Marco, don't get me wrong, but I think you shouldn't hang out with Star as often as you do." Hope uttered as she separated from the boy, and she looked around before whispering, "Her odd ideas are starting rub off on you."

"No no! What I mean is that we act like we're dating, and when we go on 'dates', we follow Jackie so I can see if I can find out more about herself. That way, since I'm with you, I won't be nervous around her." Marco explained. "That, or we can see if we got more in common than I got with Jackie, and then the relationship could blossom. And don't worry, I'll make sure you remain happy through the relationship, promise."

Hope quickly thought about it and replied, "So it's either help you get to know Jackie better and actually make progress in your relationship with her, which is fine by me, or we both enter a relationship instead, which is also fine by me. Alright Marco, I'll accept your proposition. Besides, you look really cute when you're happy."

The duo nodded in agreement and exchanged a fist-bump to seal the deal.

"From now on, we're 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'." Hope stated.

"You can count on it." Marco replied.

The teenagers exchanged happy smiles before they heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of the classes. "Well, time to go to class." Hope sadly uttered.

Before she could go anywhere, though, Marco grabbed Hope's hand and smiled before saying, "Let's go together."

With that said, Hope and Marco exchanged smiles and went to the classroom while holding hands.


	2. Nachos

**(Diaz Household)**

A random rooster annoyed the neighborhood with it's call as Marco woke up and stretched a bit. Once he finished, he got off his bed and grabbed his cell phone.

"Another morning, another day to meet up with Jackie, and this time with Hope by my side!" Marco optimistically stated. "I should probably ask her if I can come to her house today."

Marco immediately wrote a message asking that question and sent it it to Hope.

 **(Hope's house)**

Meanwhile, Hope also woke up and yawned before stretching and getting off her bed. Once she took a bath and put on her usual clothing, she sighed before grabbing her cell phone and remembering what happened yesterday.

"Today's the first day I act as Marco's 'girlfriend' so he can get to know Jackie better!" Hope chirped in excitement. "I should probably bring something for him when we go to the academy, though I don't know if I should buy him something or make something myself."

Then she got Marco's message. She read it, wrote a reply and sent it before putting her phone in her pockets. "Homemade it is!" She shouted. "Now, what did Marco like?...Oh right, nachos!"

Hope headed downstairs and immediately went to the kitchen, where she started to look for the things for the nachos. "All I need are chips and cheese. Do I have chips?"

She found a chips bag titled "Chips Happens" and grabbed it. She placed them on a plate and threw the bag into a trash can before cleaning her hands. "Check." She uttered. "Now, where did I leave the cheese condiments?"

Hope looked all around the kitchen for condiments, and once she found them, she grabbed them and aimed them at the chips like they were guns. "Alright, chips."

She then put on a serious tone before she charged her "guns" and stated, "Let's get cheesy."

 **(A while later)**

Marco arrived at the house and knocked the door. He waited for a few moments, taking a look at the house as he did, and once Hope opened the door, the first thing Marco noticed was Hope-alongside wearing what she usually wore-had some cheese in her hair and clothes. "Hi Marco, I made something for you."

Hope then revealed Marco her masterpiece: nachos with Marco's face in them. They looked so delicious, they even had their own theme song:

 _"~Hope's Homemade for Marco Nachos!~"_

"Oh look, nachos! This is a very nice surprise." Marco remarked as he grabbed a nacho and took a bite. "And they taste amazing! Thanks, Hope."

"Well, I wouldn't give anything less than amazing to my 'boyfriend'." Hope replied in a playful tone.

"And you didn't disappoint this time, 'girlfriend'."

Hope and Marco shared playful looks before they laughed in unison. Hope then left the nachos behind before she returned to Marco, wherein the duo held hands as they walked to together to the academy.


	3. Sitting Side by Side

**(Streets of Echo Creek)**

Hope and Marco run side by side as fast as they could towards the academy. "Okay Hope, the plan is that we reach the school earlier than the rest of the students, and then I sit in the desk next to yours." Marco explained.

"Got it!" Hope replied before pondering, "Actually, is that something couples do, sit next to each other?"

"It's worth the try!"

With that said, Hope and Marco continued to run and went past the students outside the academy. They then went inside, slowly walked once they were spotted by Miss Skullnick, and continued to run once she was out of view.

 **(At the classroom)**

Marco and Hope went inside and stopped before they crashed into something, and they immediately went to the two desk in the last row close to the windows. They sat down and did a high five as the bells ring and the rest of their classmates come in.

Sabrina walks to the duo and nervously asked Marco, "Umm, that's my desk you're sitting on, Marco."

"Oh, sorry, I hope you don't mind." Marco replied before giving Hope a lovely look. "I need to be close to Hope."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow and glanced at Marco and a blushing Hope multiple times before she came to a conclusion. "Oh my gosh, Marco, are you and Hope... dating?!"

"I guess you could say so." They answered in unison after a while.

The entire classroom went quiet for a moment before Sabrina giggled and laughter echoed across the room, minus Star who nervously gave the duo a thumbs up. However, just as Hope and Marco exchanged worried looks, a deep voice demanded, "SILENCE!"

Everybody turned to look at the source of the voice, and they saw an enraged Miss Skullnick staring at them with a look of pure scorn.

"In case you haven't noticed or just plain forgot, your own teacher is a troll who's had a bad romantic relationship in the past." Miss Skullnick snarled. "So it would be wise of you not to insult any relationship between your fellow classmates when I'm around. And even when I'm away. Have I been clear?"

The students nodded repeatedly and Miss Skullnick pushed some of them away so she could look at Marco and Hope. "As for you two, enjoy your blooming relationship. Whatever happens, you got my support."

The teenagers smiled and Miss Skullnick returned the smile before she went to her desk. Once she sat down and got ready to start the class, she saw the remaining students shivered a little, so she growled, "What are you looking at? Everybody to your seats!"

Everybody obeyed and Miss Skullnick start the class and Hope and Marco did a high five again and smiled.


	4. Stargazing (Requested by Omega Ultra)

Marco watched the stars in the window in his room with a leisure smile before he heard someone whistling. He went to the window and looked down to see Hope waving hello, and she then gestured him to come to the backyard before she went there. Marco shrugged and went to the backyard as instructed.

Once he got there, Hope received him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. She then pointed at the stars, and then poinrted at the ground, and finally, she laid on the ground as Marco proccessed what she instructed. Once he figured it out, he laid on the ground and joined Hope in her stargazing.

They spent a long time checking the stars, and they remained silent as Marco unknowingly grabbed Hope's hand. Once they noticed, they exchanged surprised stares before they separated their hands, looked away and awkwardly blushed. After they calmed down, they turned back to each other and smiled before they scratched their heads in unison.

This repetition surprised the teenagers, to say the least, so they tried some more poses. Marco flashed a smile, and Hope flashed another one in return. Marco gave Hope a smooth look, and she imitated it perfectly. Then Marco pulled a silly face, and Hope laughed as Marco returned to normal and laughed as well. They then hit the ground as their laughter died down and they looked at the stars again.

"Hey, Hope?" Marco nervously asked. "It's a very slim possibility, but if we fell in love during this charade of ours, how would you feel about it?"

"Marco, I'd be filled with joy if that happened!" Hope enthusiastically answered, before changing to a quieter tone and adding, "If you're cool with it, that is."

Hope looked away and Marco simply gave her a smile and reassuring look before he responded, "Yeah, I'd be cool with it. Besides, something tells me we'll both end up happy if that happens."

The girl immediately turned to Marco, who gave her a smile, and she smiled back before they turned back to see just as a shooting star passed by.


	5. Peeping Star (Requested by Omega Ultra)

**(Diaz Household, Star's bedroom)**

Star jumped on her bed while giggling like she was in her toddler years when Marco arrived. She continued to jump as she cheerfully greeted, "Hey Marco! Do you wanna reach a hundred bed jumps with me? And hopefully be able to calm it down after it transforms into a leaping bed?"

"Sorry Star, I can't partake in whatever odd and surely exciting adventure you're doing right now." Marco answered. "I gotta go to the skate park and meet up with someone. I hope you don't mind, bye."

With that said, Marco left and Star lost focus and went way off the bed, though the fall only gave her a headache. "Marco is going to meet someone at the skate park, huh?" Star remarked as she got up. "I bet he's going to try score a date with Jackie!"

Star took a deep breath, got prepared to go and lifted her fist before heroically shouting, "As a professional match maker and Marco's best friend, I must do the right thing, and follow him to the skate park to make sure the relationship blossoms!"

She then giggled like an excited teenager as she squealed "I'm so excited!" and went downstairs.

Once she got to the living room, the only thing stopping the girl from leaving being Mrs. Diaz. "Whoa, hold it there, Star!" She suddenly uttered, catching Star off-guard. "What's the rush?"

"Marco's going on a date!" Star joyfully replied.

Mrs. Diaz screamed in joy upon hearing that. Which was followed by Star screaming louder. Which was followed by Mrs. Diaz screaming even louder, which was then followed by Mr. Diaz screaming at the top of his lungs.

After that, Star calmed down before adding, "Anyway, I need to go to the skate park so I can find out just who he's seeing!"

"Please go ahead, and try to take any pictures of the couple."

"Got it!"

And with the mission established, Star bolted out of the house and Mrs. Diaz walked back to her husband, shedding a tear as she said, "Our little Marco is growing up so fast."

 **(At the park)**

Star hid in the bushes and tried to look for Marco. Once she found him, her vision specifically focused on him as he took a deep breath and walked to Jackie, who was getting ready to perform some tricks. They talked for a while, so long Star's hearts turned into sand clocks, and once they finished, they exchanged smiles and Marco left as Jackie performed her tricks.

 _"At last they stop talking."_ Star thought in exasperation. _"But who is Marco coming back to?"_

Star reacted with shock when she saw Marco go to Hope, which made her question as the duo did a high five, _"Hope?! Why would Marco go to Hope? in fact, what is she even doing here?"_

"So, how did the talking with Jackie go?" Hope asked.

Marco chirped, "It went great! I learned Jackie's age, she's my age by the way, and her favorite color. It's baby blue." Marco's tone changed to a sadder one. "Those were the only answers she gave me, though."

"Well, you'll probably learn more about her next time." Hope moved aside and gestured Marco to sit down. "For now, how about you relax and watch her do tricks?"

Marco smiled and did as Hope suggested, which made Star "Totally-not-my-OTP" senses tingle. She jumped out of hiding, faced Marco and Hope and took a deep breath before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Marco simply growled, " _We_ should be asking _you_ that question!"

"Oh, you're right, I did come out of nowhere." Star responded. "You see, I've noticed you're hanging out with Hope, which doesn't seem likely since you barely know her. What is going on between you two?"

Hope looked around as she tried to think of a lie, but Marco quickly took control of the situation. "I got this."

Marco got up, faced Star, took a deep breath...and then crossed his arms before asking, "Star, are you jealous?"

Star blushed and immediately replied, "No, of course I'm not jealous! I just want to know why my best friend is hanging out with a girl he barely even knows."

"Look, Star, this is something of an experiment Marco and I are partaking in." Hope explained. "Since Marco can't even speak with Jackie, we figured that if we, we got an excuse to follow her."

"So let me get this straight: In order to get Marco to know Jackie better, you two are going to act like you're dating and follow her so Marco can ask her questions?"

Marco and Hope remained silent for a moment before the teenagers shrugged and nodded in response. "Marco, there's only one thing I want to say." Star uttered in a serious tone before changing into a cheerful one, "I want to be in!"

"Wait, what?"

Star explained, "Marco, this is definitely for the greater good for your relationship with Jackie! I could help you with anything! Finding Jackie, setting up the dates, letting you go with me on crazy adventures to see.

Then, with no rhyme or reason, Star suddenly stood on top of a pile of skulls, raising her wand like a sword while dragons flew in the background as she stated, "I could even be on your team when the eventual battle to decide which girl should be the one, and only, girlfriend of Marco!"

Once everything returned, Marco hummed in worry before Star added, "Besides, you'd do the same if I dated Hope to get to know Oskar better!"

"By that, you mean if you dated one of the guys, right?" Hope asked.

"Let's act like that's what I meant." Star replied before she turned back to Marco. "So what do you say? Can I be in?"

Marco looked everywhere as he tried to think of an answer, then turned to Hope, who could only shrug with an unsure look. After failing to think of something, Marco sighed and said, "Okay, you're in."

Star squealed and hugged Marco and Hope as she shouted, "Yay! Team Staroparco!"

"Yeah, we need to think up a better name."

And then she took out a camera and posed. "Selfie!"

Star took a picture of her, Marco and Hope posing, and she laughed before dragging them back to the Diaz's household.

 **(At the Diaz household)**

Star, Marco and Hope sat on the couch-with Star having a wide smile on her face while Marco and Hope smiled nervously-as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz checked the .

"So, you are dating Hope?" Mr. Diaz remarked in confusion.

Marco nodded, and his parents remained still for a moment before they shrugged and said, "Okay, I think we can ship that."

Star shrieked in joy and hugged the adults before she hugged Marco and Hope. She then went upstairs while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz gave Hope and Marco looks of approval. Then, once they left, Marco and Hope groaned in frustration.

"I think our little plan just got harder."

"Way harder."


	6. Pillow Fight

**(Diaz Household, Star's Bedroom)**

Star walked to the middle of the room wearing a referee outfit and holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the pillow fight of the century!" Star excitedly exclaimed. "On one side of the room, a teenage girl with a good deal of surprises up her sleeves, Hope...I don't know her surname, and on the other side of the room, the most handsome earth turd ever seen, Marco Diaz!"

Marco and Hope revealed themselves, and they made some poses as an audience cheered at the top of their lungs.

"Who will win the prize of being declared the pillow master?" Star asked. "Only one way to find out! PILLOW FIGHT!"

Star left the battlefield as Hope and Marco grabbed their pillows and got ready to strike. Once they were ready, they ran after each other and they began attacking each other while using the pillows like swords. The fight was pretty even for the most part, except for when they went up-don't ask-wherein they reached an stalemate.

"You got impressive skills, Marco, but the joke's on you! I've engaged in more pillow fights than I'd like to remember!" Hope boasted.

"No, joke's on _you_ , Hope, because Janna just barged into the room wearing a bikini!" Marco boasted.

"Really?! I thought I told her to stop doing that!"

Hope turned to the door, and Marco took the chance to hit her downward, which made Hope hit the ground. Marco landed on the floor as Hope got up, and they before clashing in a pillow clash so powerful, it caused an explosion that destroyed their pillows and made feathers go everywhere.

Once the room was turned into a feather-filled mess, Hope and Marco got up, walked to each other and exchanged serious glares as they spoke.

"I won!"

"No, I won!"

The duo immediately realized what they needed to do in order to decide, and they turned to Star, who jumped out of the pile of feathers. She took a few minutes to think of her answer, and once she got one...

"It's a tie!"

Upon hearing the results, Marco and Hope yelled "WHAT?!" in unison, and they fainted and hit the ground when Star shrugged with a sheepish smile.


	7. Love Sandwich

**(Diaz Household, Living Room)**

Hope and Marco watched the TV with bored looks before Star appeared out of nowhere and blocked their view. "Alright, guys, I'm going to make you a sandwich for dessert." Star spoke. "But not just any sandwich, I'm going to make you a love sandwich!"

"A what sandwich?" Hope and Marco asked in unison.

"In Mewman culture, nothing screams "happy couple" like a sandwich made of all the food that the lovers like!" Star replied before heading to the kitchen, where she shouted, "Marco, what do you like?"

"Nachos and spicy food in general." Marco answered as Star returned and placed a plate on the table before returning to the kitchen. "I mean, you live with me 24/7, you should know that by no-"

Marco dragged the "now" from his sentence as he watched Star quickly and almost effortlessly tossed bread, nachos and other spicy foods to the plate, which made a sandwich half Marco's height as he finished the dragging. "Hope, what do you like?"

"Fruit, vegetables and sweets." Hope replied with worry.

Star repeated the same thing, only with the nachos and spicy foods replaced with Hope's favorite food. By the time she finished and returned to the room, the sandwich was twice the height of Marco and he and Hope hugged each other out of fear.

"And here you go, Hope and Marco, your very own love sandwich!" Star shouted with pride.

"Star, are you sure the sandwich's even stable?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, as long as nothing causes it to destabilize-" Star replied before she lightly hit the sandwich, turning it highly unstable as she paused and added in a worried tone. "Like what I just did right now."

And then, without being able to react quickly enough, the sandwich fell on top of the teenagers, who screamed as they were covered in the sandwich's remains. Once they recovered and shook off the remains, Hope and Marco remained silent for a moment before laughing, and Star joined in the laughter after a few seconds.


	8. Shooting Star Awareness

**(Hope's room; 9:00 pm)**

Hope was checking information about shooting stars on her computer. And then, just as she read a particularly large article on them, her phone started to ring and she answered the call. "Hi Hope, what are you doing?

"Checking out shooting stars, I think I saw one pass by when we went stargazing." Hope explained. "According to this site I found, they apparently symbolize that someone's wish will come true or something important will happen in the near future."

"Yeah, so? It's the internet, anybody can make stuff up." Marco replied.

"Maybe, but this still makes me question something." Hope took a deep breath before asking the question. "Marco, do you think we're going to fall in love?"

Marco remained silent, "Would it be a bad thing if we did?"

Hope blushed and flinched, but she answered a bit more confidently, "No, of course not, but you're supposed to be in love with Jackie, and I don't know how a love triangle between you, me and her is going to work out. That said, what do you think?"

Marco answered as honestly as possible, "Well, what I think is that you worry too much for something that could be trivial. No offense, but stop being a worrywart and go to sleep."

Hope sighed in relief and responded, "None taken," before she turned off the computer and went to her bed.

"Goodnight, Marco."

"Goodnight, Hope."

And with that said, the call ended, Hope put her phone on the desk near her bed and she went to sleep.


	9. Ice Cream (Requested by Finnjr63)

**(Echo Creek Park)**

Star walked back and forth in worry as she waited for Marco and Hope to arrive. "Ugh, what's taking them so long?" She fussed.

And then the duo arrived, looking slightly bruised. "Took you long eno-" Star growled before she looked at the duo, upon which she changed her tone to a more sympathetic one and asked, "What happened with you two?"

"We were busy with something at my house, and things got out of control." Marco explained as he caught his breath. "Now, why did you call us?"

"I called you for that!"

The teenagers turned around and saw the Match Making Ice Cream stand owner handing Janna and Francis a pair of ice creams.

"Oh look, it's that mythical ice cream stand. People say that if two or more people buy ice cream from that stand, they might eventually become a couple." "You told us to come here so we could buy ice cream?"

"That's not why I told you to come here, although it's a pretty good idea when you think about it." Star answered. "Anyway, the real reason is walking over there!"

They turned around again and saw Jackie walking with Blake. "Jackie's going out with Blake? That's...odd." Marco remarked.

"Specially because Blake's only noticeable feature is his beard, and I don't even like facial hair." Hope added.

"Yeah, that is odd, but look at where they're going!"

The duo obliged and realized that Jackie and Blake were heading to the ice cream stand. "Oh no, they're going to Match Making Ice Cream!" Hope exclaimed in horror. "If they go there and buy ice cream, they might become a couple and render the plan null!"

"Not if we get there first!" Marco proclaimed in determination.

With that said, Hope and Marco put on determined looks before they ran as fast as they could to the ice cream stand. Once they arrived, Marco stopped Jackie and Blake on their tracks while Hope talked to the man in the counter.

"Jackie! Stop right there!" Marco exclaimed. "This ice cream stand is infamous for one thing only: If you and another person buy ice cream from this stand, you might become a couple!"

"What? This is the Match Making Ice Cream Stand?" Jackie asked in surprised before turning to an equally surprised Blake. "You wanted to take me to an ice cream stand that could turn us into a couple!?"

"I thought it was just a promotional bluff."

"My parents first met at an ice cream stand!"

Upon hearing that, Blake blushed, scratched the back of his head and slowly left. After that, Jackie turned back to Marco.

"Thanks for helping me avoid what could have been a disaster, Marco." Jackie said, earning a pleased smile from the boy before she added, "By the way, I hope you and Hope make a great couple, bye!"

Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion as Jackie waved goodbye and left in her skateboard. Once he turned around, however, he learned what she was talking about: Hope had brought two ice creams, one vanilla, and one strawberry.

"Hey, legend says people _might_ become couples if they buy ice cream from here, not that they will." Hope replied before handing Marco his ice cream. "Besides, I brought you your favorite flavor...at least, I think it's your favorite flavor."

Marco grabbed the vanilla ice cream, glanced between it and. "Well, it's the thought that counts."

The teenagers smiled at each other and went back home as Star watched them with a smile of mixed delight and worry.

"I like that Marco is happy..." She remarked before grabbing her stomach. "But what is this feeling I have in my gut? It's not hunger, so...what is it?"


	10. Jackie's Ship

**(Echo Creek Skate Park)**

Jackie sat on a bench next to some of the half pipes, where everybody was either doing tricks or falling in their butts like complete amateurs. Then, her bored attitude changed to a surprised one when she saw Marco and Hope sitting close to each other from far away.

For the most part, Marco talked with Hope about something while making outrageously weird gestures that made both of them laugh. The more she watched them, the happier she became for them. She then took out her cell phone and sent Janna the message, "I found my new shipping couple."

After a few seconds, Janna replied, "Between who?"

Jackie glanced at the duo one more time, saw them hug each other passionately and smiled before confidently replying:

"Marco and Hope."


	11. First Kiss

**(Echo Creek Academy)**

Hope and Marc0 strolled across the hallways while holding hands, which caught the attention of the nearby students. They suddenly stopped, however, when Janna came out of nowhere and startled them.

"Hi Hope." Janna greeted as the duo tried to catch their breath. "What are you doing with Marco?"

"Didn't you hear him last time? We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Hope explained in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Janna replied while rolling her eyes. "You see, couples are known for many things: being so sickeningly sweet that they make people, well, sick, that they call each other stupidly adorable names, and most importantly, kissing."

Marco and Hope put on horrified looks before they asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"Share a kiss in front of everyone." Janna bluntly stated. "Otherwise, you're definitely hiding something."

After they heard that, Hope and Marco were immediately surrounded by a bunch of students, including a smiling Jackie and Star in the background. Then, the teenagers turned to each other, leaned their mouths closer and shared a kiss, much to the amazement of most of the students, except Star, who felt something in her gut.

"Okay, lovebirds, I believe you now." Janna uttered in amazement. "Enjoy being a couple!"

With that said, everybody left as Hope and Marco's mouth separated and they exchanged surprised looks. "Hey, that wasn't so bad." Marco remarked.

"Yeah, but I still need to punish Janna for forcing us to kiss." Hope replied. "And trust me, It's going to hurt."

 **(Later, at Janna's House)**

Janna opened the door and saw an angry Hope standing outside.

"Hi Hope, I'm glad you could come." Janna greeted as the girl went in. "Hey, no hard feelings for making you and Marco kiss, right? I need to be careful when people say they're in a relationship."

Hope ignored the rest of Janna babbling and went to the couch, turned on a game console and pressed Start, which took her to three slots.

"What's this slot over here?" Hope asked as she went to a slot that had "1000%" under it.

"It's my very own slot, I played the darn game for hours, got all the celestial crystals, destroyed the bonus boss Obliterator and made my character marry the goddess of marriage." Janna explained, which made Hope smile maliciously. "Yeah, I put a lot of effort into-"

And then Hope went for that exact slot. "Wait what are you-"

And she overwrote it.

"NOOO!"

"And that's what you get for making me and Marco kiss!" Hope maliciously taunted.


	12. Online Chat (Requested by Finnjr63)

**(Diaz Household, Marco's bedroom)**

Marco put on his headphones, went to his computer, opened up a "Slype" program and immediately pressed the "add friend", wherein he was asked to input an email. "Okay, let's see if I can establish a connection." Marco remarked as he input Hope's email. "And here we go."

Marco added it and waited for his friend request to be accepted. It was replied almost immediately, and Hope asked for a chat shortly afterwards. Marco accepted and a window with Hope in it appeared. "Hi Marco!" She gleefully greeted. "Looks like the connection thing works!"

"Yeah, definitely." Marco replied. "So, remember, whenever we can't go out together, we can always chat about anything."

"Okay then, bye Marco!"

And with that said, Hope ended the chat and closed her window, much to Marco's surprise and sadness. "Huh, I would have liked to talk a bit about something." Marco uttered as he took off his headphones.

However, just as he was leaving, he saw Hope requesting a chat again, so he put his headphones back on and accepted the request. A window opened and Hope appeared in it, scratching the back of her haid as she said, "Come to think of it, how about we talk a bit? And if so, about what exactly?"

Marco smiled and he and Hope talked about random subjects as Star watched from the door with an irritated look.


	13. Jealousy Part 1

**(Diaz Household, Marco's bedroom)**

Star went into Marco's bedroom as he was getting prepared to leave for something. "Hey Marco, are you free today?" Star asked.

"Sorry Star, Hope invited me to a sleepover at her house." Marco replied, much to Star's shock. "I hope you don't mind."

Star's eye twitched as she stated "I don't mind" in an angered tone. Then, once Marco left the room, Star walked out, closed the door and then slammed her fist on a wall so hard a crater was created.

Then, once she noticed the crater, she looked at her hand and frowned as she started to panic a little. "What is going on?!" She asked as her sclera turned green.

 **(Hope's house)**

Hope heard the door being knocked, answered it and saw Marco standing outside.

"Sleepover!" The duo exclaimed in unison.

They then laughed as Marco went inside and Hope closed the door. "I'm glad you came." Hope said before changing her tone to a nervous one. "By the way, I invited another girl without consulting your opinion first. Sorry."

"Who did you invite?"

Then, out of nowhere, Janna appeared and she gave a smug look as Hope pointed at her. Marco remained calm at the fact. "Well, as long as you're here, even the pest that is Janna won't really bother me."

Janna put on a "we'll see about that" look and went to Hope's room as the duo remained behind. "Marco, do you think Star doesn't like seeing us together?" Hope asked with worry. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling the longer we act like boyfriend and girlfriend, the more she starts to get...anxious about it."

"No, I think she accepts it just fine." Marco replied as he rubbed Hope's head. "Star's a very understanding girl, and she even knows this isn't a real relationship. There's no way she's gonna be jealous about it."

 **(Back at the Diaz Household, at Star's bedroom)**

Star struggled to keep herself in control as she felt an immense pain run through her body. As she struggled, she turned her room into a complete mess, flipping her bed upside down, shot a lot of beams with her wand, and so on.

Eventually, the pain became so intense that Star threw away her wand and hit the ground as she yelped in pain. "What is going on?!" Star shouted as she held her head.

Then, as the girl twitched, her body started to change. Her small wings suddenly turned huge and dark green, her fangs became more pronounced, a dark green streak was painted on her hair, and her eyes started to turn crimson with slit pupils.

"It...it hurts!" Star shrieked as her skin turned dark blue.

And then, just as the pain slowly started to vanish, the wand transformed: it's wings became sharper and dark green in color and the star turned into a green crossed heart. Once the transformation was finished, Star crawled to her wand and grabbed it before slowly getting up. She caught her breath as she looked around and went to look at herself in a mirror.

However, instead of being horrified at her new form, Star stared at her reflection in a cold and emotionless manner. And then, after she finished that, she went to her window, saw Hope's house in the distance and smiled maliciously as her wand was surrounded by a light green aura...


	14. Jealousy Part 2

**(Hope's House, Hope's bedroom)**

The sun rose and the rooster did it's call as Hope woke up, stretched a bit and was immediately horrified at the utter mess that had become her bedroom: the curtains were ripped, some decapitated plushies laid on the ground "bleeding" filler, and Janna was laying on the floor, beaten and bruised.

"Janna, what happened?!" Hope asked as she helped the girl get up.

"It...it was Star!" Janna answered, much to Hope's shock. "She barged into the house, made a mess out of everything and captured Marco! I tried to fight back, but she wasn't her normal self, it's like she was a new entity altogether!"

Once she heard that, Hope frowned and took a deep before calmly asking, "Where did she take Marco?"

"She said she was going to take him to the park."

 **(Meanwhile, at the park)**

People ran away as Star used her wand to trap Marco inside a chrysalis-like cocoon with her wand's magic. Then, as he tried to break free, Star looked at the entrance of the park. "Star, stop what you're doing this instant!" Marco demanded.

"Marco, in case you haven't noticed, scolding and grounding me is either my mom or your mom's job." Star replied in a sharp tone. "And besides, it won't be long before Hope gets here."

The response made Marco hiss in response, "What?! You captured me to get Hope's attention?!"

"Of course, after all, you two have become so close lately. Too close, in my opinion." Star responded before giving him an angry glare. "She took you away from me, and now I will take her away from you!"

And then Hope arrived...in her pajamas and holding a frying pan on her hand. Once Star saw her, she laughed at Hope before flying to her in an instant, with Hope defiantly glaring upon meeting Star face-to-face.

"Looks like you forgot to change clothes, and also, a frying pan? Seriously?" Star taunted, though this barely even fazed. "You're absolutely desperate, aren't you?"

"Says the girls who broke into my house, messed up my room and kidnapped Marco!" Hope hissed.

Star chuckled and shook her head before stating, "I simply took back what you took away from me."

"If this is because of me and Marco's relationship, that thing is a charade to get Marco to know Jackie better." Hope replied. "You don't need to be jealous about it!"

"I'm not jealous!" Star growled. "Ever since you and Marco are "dating", he's never done anything with me! You have been hogging all the attention! And I'm tired of waiting for my turn!"

With that said, Star lunged at Hope, who dodged the attack and ran away as Star got up and aimed her wand at the girl. The jealous butterfly shot some energy beams against Hope, who used her frying pan as a baseball bat and swiped them away, and the beams exploded once they hit the ground.

Then, as Hope dodged the explosion, Star turned her wand into a sword and flew to Hope. She tried to slice her in half once she was close enough, but Hope managed to dodge the attack and strike back with the frying pan, stunning Star long enough to get in a few more strikes before she recovered, grabbed Hope and threw her to a nearby pillar, which was absolutely destroyed

Hope somehow managed to survive and got out just before Star flew to her and attacked again, which allowed Hope to block the attack and enter a power struggle with the empowered mewman, who grinned maliciously as the struggle went on.

"ENOUGH!"

Upon hearing that, The girls stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Marco, covered in the cocoon's fluid, giving Star a look of silent fury.

"Marco!" Hope exclaimed in relief.

"How did you escape from the cocoon?" Star questioned.

Marco didn't respond, instead he walked to Star, who aimed her wand at him and backed away as he got closer and closer. "I allowed you to help us, because I knew I could trust you." Marco stated as Star charged her wand with energy. "I thought you understood this relationship was just so I could get closer to Jackie..."

Not wanting to hear him anymore, Star shot an energy ball at Marco, and he simply tilted his head to dodge the blast, and it exploded once it hit the ground, though Marco was completely unfazed by that. "But this...this just puts everything into a new perspective."

Star aimed her wand again, but Marco slapped it away before he continued. "It's because of Jackie, isn't it? You only want to see me and her together so much, that the idea that I could try to have a relationship beyond that, even if it's a fake one, repulses you?" Marco asked before coming to another conclusion. "Or, are you doing this because...you want to be together with me?"

Once she heard that, Star flinched and looked around unsure about what to say as Marco formed a punch with his hand. "Well, guess what Star, you just made a grave mistake."

Without uttering a single word, Marco punched Star in the face hard enough to make her visibly flinch from the pain. As the girl grabbed her punched cheek, she saw as Marco went to her and continued to punch her as he said the next.

"I don't want you anywhere near close to Hope again! I don't want you anywhere near me again! I don't want you to help us with the charade! And most importantly, I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

The last part made Star's world shatter as Marco's last punch was strong enough to send Star flying into the pillar's rubble. As Hope watched in shock and Marco caught his breath, he looked at his hand and felt a bit of pain from it, which got Hope's attention. "Are you okay, Marco?"

"Yes and no." Marco replied as Hope tried to treat his hand. "At least everything's fine now."

And then, without warning, a now normal Star came out of the rubble and slowly got up. As she caught her breath, she turned to see Hope with a worried look and Marco looking away in rage. After seeing that, Star shed some tears before running away without turning back.

Once she was gone, Marco found Star's wand on the ground and back to it's original form. Upon seeing it, Marco went to the wand, grabbed it and glanced between it and the fleeing Star before he left the park with Hope.


	15. Jealousy Part 3

**(Hope's House)**

Hope made some nachos and a tea and brought them to her room, where Marco was glanced between watching the sunset and his hand, which was covered in bandages. As he checked it, Hope placed the nachos and tea, but the boy simply ignored them and turned back to the sunset.

"Marco, are you sure you don't want to be friends with Star anymore?" Hope asked.

"She kidnapped me, put me in a cocoon and tried to kill you." Marco answered in a stern tone. "Anybody who does that doesn't deserve to have any friends."

"But what if she had a reason for doing what she did?" Hope responded, surprising Marco. "You know Star better than I do, Marco, you should know at least something that could work as an answer."

The boy started to think about what had recently happened: he's spent time with Hope, but barely any time with Star. That, and the fact that she said she took him away from her was also a big factor. "Well, due to our fake relationship plan, I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Star."

"That, right there, is a potential reason, she was jealous of the attention you were giving me." Hope replied. "You know, maybe we could take a break from our little relationship so you and Star could spend some time together?"

Marco thought about it for a minute before taking out Star's wand and looking at it, which made some memories of the girls flash in his mind. Once he decided to do what Hope suggested, he put the wand back in his pocket, kissed Hope's cheek and ran back home as Hope brushed her kissed cheek and waved goodbye.

 _"I hope everything comes out alright."_ She thought.

 **(At the Diaz Household)**

Marco approached his house, but before he went to the door, he spotted a sad Star sitting on the roof and looking firmly at the sky. He immediately climbed up the walls and landed on the roof, catching Star's attention in the process. "Star?" He asked.

Star didn't reply at first, instead she looked away before answering in a solemn tone, "Why did you come to me? I don't deserve to be your friend."

Hearing her response, Marco frowned and sat next to Star, who continued to avoid eye contact. "I didn't mean what I said at the park." The boy uttered. "I was simply really angry at the situation at hand."

"But you had a reason to be angry enough to say that." Star replied, instantly snapping to Marco. "I did something horrible by kidnapping you."

"Only because I did something bad too: I have been putting too much attention without giving you, the coolest girl I know, any attention." Marco replied, though this barely made Star react. "So, for now at least, I'm going to spend my time with you and make up for the times I neglected you."

Star looked at the ground with a worried look before Marco took out her wand and showed it to her, which surprised the princess. "By the way, you forgot this back at the park."

She grabbed her wand and took a firm look at it before flashing a smile at Marco, who smiled back before doing a fist bump with Star. "Say, Star, will you ever transform into that weird form of yours again?"

Star flinched at the question, then looked around as she tried to think for an answer before replying, "I hope not, Marco. I hope not."

And with that said, Marco gave Star a reassuring smile and scratched her hair as, unbestknown to them, the wand briefly flashed a light green color as a malicious laughter echoed in the shadows.


	16. Watching

**(Echo Creek Park)**

Hope sat on a bench and watched as Star and Marco had fun with some laser puppies nearby. And then Janna appeared out of nowhere and approached her. "Hey Hope, how are you doing?" She asked as she sat next to Hope.

"Just sitting here, watching Star and Marco have fun." Hope replied without looking at Janna.

"You're watching Marco and Star have fun? Why isn't Marco having fun with you?"

"Did you forget the incident with a jealous Star?" Hope asked, making Jana flinch in response. "Anyway, after that incident, Marco and I decided to take a break from dating so that he could give Star some attention."

"So, no "Hoparco" for the meantime?"

"Nope, just Star and Marco." Hope then sighed and got up. "I'll go to the food counter to see if I can get a drink, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Hope smiled and walked to the nearest counter as Janna put on a happy smile. Then, once she left, Janna sighed and frowned as she thought, _"How am I going to explain this to Jackie?"_


	17. Jackie's Secret

**(Diaz household, Star's bedroom)**

Star watched through her telescope as Marco looked at the stars nearby her.

"I honestly can't believe I never tried this before." Star remarked with a giggle. "Just think about it; I honestly think that you and Jackie should eventually form an adorable couple and I never even once thought of the idea to check where she was so you'd know where she was? I'm so stupid sometimes."

Marco, however, didn't respond, which got Star's attention. "Is something wrong, Marco?"

The boy saw a constellation that looked like Hope's head and smiled as Star tried to catch his attention. When she eventually slapped him, he returned to reality and shouted. "Chocolate doesn't go well with nachos!"

"It's about Hope, isn't it?" Star asked, earning a nod from the boy in response. "Marco, you two pretty much agreed that the entire relationship was just going to be a facade so you could get to know Jackie better. Right now, you're probably only worried about her because you think that without her by your side, you can't even mutter a word in front of your crush."

Marco scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact as Star added, "Listen, I don't care what excuse you want to mask, I know that's what's happening. And let me tell you something, Marco Diaz, you're not the stuttering fool you think you are near Jackie. You can talk to her like any normal person, you just need to have confidence in yourself!"

Star returned to the telescope as Marco took what she said into consideration and smiled. "I found her! She's at the park, and is apparently looking for you for some reason." Star stated before giving Marco a determined look. "Good luck, tiger!"

Marco nodded and did a fist bump with Star before bolting out of the room.

 **(Later, at the park)**

Marco hid behind a tree, taking a few peeks out to see Jackie looking around. Once he saw that, he built up his confidence.

 _"Okay Marco, you need to believe in yourself."_ He thought as he took a deep breath. _"However, a good deal of students, maybe including her, were there when Janna made us kiss, so I'll first tell her that Hope and I are no longer dating, and then I'll ask her out on a date."_

Then, with his confidence build, Marco came out of the tree and went to Jackie before he was tackled to the ground by Janna. "Marco, you can't go after Jackie!"

"Janna, you already forced me and Hope to kiss each other, I'm not going to let you force me to not go after Jackie!" Marco stated.

"I'm serious, what you'll see if she finds you is not something you want to see!" Janna replied.

With that said, the duo engaged in a short wrestling match before Jackie arrived and separated the two. "Janna, I already told you that Marco doesn't practice wrestling, he practices karate, everybody in the school knows that." Jackie scolded as she helped Marco get up. "By the way, Marco, I need to show you something."

Marco smiled and blushed as Jackie grabbed his hand and dragged him to her house, with a worried Janna watching as they left.

 **(At the Lynn-Thomas House, Jackie's bedroom)**

Marco and Jackie went inside the girl's bedroom, which was completely dark for some reason, and the first thing Marco was noticed was a "M heart H" carved on the ground.

"Why is there a carved "M heart H" on the floor?" Marco asked. "I know the M most likely stands for my name, but who's H?"

"The H stands for Hope." Jackie answered in an excited tone.

Upon hearing that, Marco felt a chill go down his spine as he turned around and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Marco, what I'm going to show you, and the reason I'm showing you what I'm about to show you is because I know that of all the students in the class, you're the most trustworthy." Jackie explained as she headed for the light switch. "So, without further ado, here it is!"

Jackie turned on the lights, and Marco was absolutely astonished of what he saw: there were some pictures of him and Hope kissing, playing games and other activities, and some fanfics as well labeled "Hoparco fics" on the desk they were in.

"I know, it can be a bit overwhelming to see so many fanfics and drawings and other stuff on the walls and what not, but you two are just so cute together!" Jackie uttered as she went to a picture and took it off. "I have been writing fanfics and drawing pictures of your for the last couple of days, and I just couldn't keep the secret between me and Janna anymore!"

Marco remained stunned in shock.

"Now, don't be offended, but you weren't the first person I was going to show this." Jackie added. "I wanted to show this to Hope first, but she wasn't available so I decided to show it to you instead. It's not too weird, is it?"

"Weird? Are you kidding me? I live with Star Butterfly, a room filled with drawings and some fanfics of dubious quality about me and another classmate is mundane compared to some of the stuff I see in the other dimensions!"

"Phew, thank goodness." Jackie replied with a relieved laugh. "So, do you want to tell me something?"

Marco remained silent and tried to think of a lie as Jackie gave him a frozen smile as she waited for the answer. After taking another look around the room, Marco blurted, "I'm happy that you like seeing me and Hope together."

Jackie immediately hugged Marco and he returned the hug as he sighed and looked at the room in shock and disbelief.

 **(Later, back at Echo Creek Park)**

Marco, with a frozen look of pure, confused horror, walked to a random bench and sat on it, never realizing that next to him was Janna. Then, once the girl noticed him, she flinched for a brief moment before regaining her composure and sighing in sympathy.

"I would say I told you, but you're clearly not in the mood for one of my quips." Janna remarked. "Tell me, how are you feeling, Marco?"

Marco didn't respond, instead he thought, _"Jackie likes seeing me and Hope together, and I couldn't tell her that we're no longer dating. What am I going to do now?"_

Janna put her hand on Marco's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic stare as the boy looked at the ground and got lost on his thoughts.


	18. Bad News

**(Diaz Household, Star's bedroom)**

Marco went into the room and sadly sighed as Star noticed him and went to the boy. "Hey, if it isn't Mr. Casanova!" Star cheerfully remarked, completely oblivious to Marco's worried look. "So, how did the stuff with Jackie go?"

"Fine, I guess." Marco nervously said as the princess headed for her mirror. "Star, there is something I got to tell you-"

"You two are dating now, aren't you!" Star confidently chirped before she started to call her mom. "Let me call my mom, she so owes me 20 inter-dollars now!"

"Star, Jackie and I aren't dating!" Marco snapped. "In fact, Jackie seems to like the relationship I got with Hope! As in, she drew some pictures and wrote some fanfics about it!"

Upon hearing that, Star canceled the call and took a deep breath as she processed what Marco told her. "That's not good." Then, when she realized something important, Star cringed and asked, "Did you manage to tell her that you two weren't dating anymore?"

"No, I was so shocked about her excitement towards the relationship that I didn't want to upset her." Marco answered before he looked away and got an idea, "I need to tell this to Hope."

"Then why are we wasting time here?! Let's go!"

With that said, Star grabbed Marco's arm and dragged him to the girl's house.

 **(At Hope's House)**

Hope was getting ready to go back into her house when Star and Marco arrived, both heavily tired and trying to catch their breath. "Star? Marco? I thought you were going to spend time together today." She uttered in surprise.

"We'll do that later, for now, you got to hear what Marco discovered!" Star hastily answered before releasing Marco. "Come on, Marco, tell her what you found out!"

The boy opened his mouth, but after remembering something, he frowned and crossed his arms before saying, "This is the part where you interrupt me and say what I'm going to say, isn't it-"

"Marco headed to Jackie's house and discovered something horrible: she ships you and him, and he wasn't able to tell her that you two weren't dating anymore!"

"It was so the part where she interrupts me and says what I was going to say."

"Oh man, that jeopardizes our plan." Hope worriedly replied. "Marco, what should we do?"

The boy sighed and answered, "I don't know, if I tell Jackie that we're no longer dating she could become upset, but if I don't, then we'll have to keep up the charade to please her."

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Star uttered. "I'll go tell Jackie about what happened to save you the trouble."

As Marco and Hope flashed surprised looks, Star immediately left to go look for Jackie. "Star wait-!" Marco yelled.

However, before he could run after the princess, he was stopped by Hope. "Let her do this. So far, she's kidnapped you and tried to kill me to be with you, having something to remember and drown those memories would be good."

With that said, Marco gave Hope a worried look before turning around to see Star run away. After that, Marco and Hope went to the girl's house, with Marco looking at Star one more time before going in.


	19. From Bad to Worse

**(Echo Creek Park)**

Star walked around the park and looked for the skateboarding gal, who she found sitting on a bench while drawing something in her book. The princess went to the bench and sat next to Jackie, who continued to draw even after she found out Star was there.

"Hey Jackie."

"Hey Star."

Some more minutes were spent in dead silence as Star tried to think of what to say before the reveal. She then took a look at Jackie's drawing, one where Marco and Hope were holding hands, and she remarked, "That's a nice drawing you got there," earning a pleased smile from Jackie in response.

After that, Star took a deep breath and stated, "Jackie, I got to tell you something about Marco and Hope-"

"They're so adorable together, aren't they?" Jackie replied in a tone of utter excitement. "I made fanfics of them, drawings of them, and I get the feeling that a celestial body, a comet, ."

"They're not dating anymore." Star stated. "In fact, they were never dating in the first place."

Upon hearing that, Jackie grabbed her pencil with so much strength that it broke in two, and Star's wand started to glow as Jackie responded, "Those are fighting words, Star. And I know you like fighting, but man are those a horrible choice of words!"

"Jackie, I'm here to tell you the truth: Marco and Hope are nothing more than friends. Sure, they might have some chemistry and adorable moments that I'm not even aware of, but they're really just friends. Plus, they already love someone else, Hope has...I don't know, Justin? And Marco has...well, you."

Once she heard that, Jackie stammered "No...no...t-that isn't true" as she grabbed her book tighter and looked away.

"It is."

Then, as Star put her hand on Jackie's shoulder in sympathy, some energy from the wand expelled itself and headed to Jackie, who felt a brief chill as the energy got to her. "I'm sorry that I must be the one to tell you this, but-"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen the two together for a while." Jackie suddenly uttered, her voice gaining a more bitter tone as she added, "I have only seen Marco and _you_ together..."

Jackie's sclera turned dark green afterwards and Star could barely gasp before Jackie grabbed her shirt's neck and pulled her towards her. "You're lying!"

"Wait, wha-"

"You got jealous of Marco and Hope's relationship and tried to break them up so you could have him all for yourself!" Jackie snarled with an echo. "You broke them up, and are now hogging all the attention from him!"

"No, Jackie, you don't understand!" Star futilely replied.

"No, Star, you don't understand that you just made a powerful enemy today!" Jackie retorted, chukling as she added, "And wanna know what's worse? I'm not the only one who thinks they're cute together."

A few shadowy, familiar figures came out of the trees and bushes with malicious grins as Jackie threw Star to the ground and restrained her.

 **(Back at Hope's House)**

Marco walked back and forth as Hope brought him some nachos, which the boy ignored. "Don't worry, Marco, Star's going to be fine." She reassured as she put nachos on the table.

"Even if she is fine, which is likely, I can't say the same about Jackie!" Marco remarked. "She is the sole reason we're doing this, and not only did she like the idea, but she's actively a fan of it!"

"And she has to learn about our relationship sooner or later, and considering how she's doing, she betters learns it sooner than later." Hope replied. "Star accepted to tell her about it for us, let her do this thing, stop being a worrywart and relax."

"But what if Star gets hurt or-"

"You don't have to worry about Star all the time, Marco!" Hope growled. "She problaby has this situation under control, she doesn't need you right now! I need you right here, in good condition. The last thing anybody wants is that you get hurt for nothing."

Marco looked around as he thought about Hope's words. Then, when he came to the conclusion that it didn't even matter, he sighed and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to go help Star!"

"I said you're staying here and that's final!" Hope shouted as she stopped Marco on his tracks.

After saying that, Hope slapped Marco and he stood still for a moment before he grabbed his slapped cheek. Afterwards, he backed away a little before frowning and stating, "You make me wonder why we even bothered to give dating a chance."

Hope gasped in shock as Marco went to the couch, sat on it and sighed in frustration. Then, once Hope fumed and left in irritation, Marco briefly glanced at the leaving girl before he sighed and thought about what just happened.

 **(Later, at Hope's room)**

Marco opened the door and saw Hope sitting on her bed, looking at the sunset. "Hope, I've been thinking about what I said earlier, and I'd like to apologize for it." Marco said as he walked to the girl. "You're right, Star can take care of herself and-"

Then, once he took a closer look at "Hope", he saw that she was a bit smaller than before. "Since when are you-"

Suddenly, "Hope" turned around to reveal "herself" as Jeremy Birnbaum disguised as her.

"If you want Star and Hope back, head to the newly constructed citadel at the park." Jeremy stated in a mocking tone. "Bring in any friends if you want, but it's unlikely that they'll be of much help."

With the threat spoken, Jeremy jumped out of the window as Marco processed what just happened. _"Oh great, it's Toffee all over again."_ Marco thought before stating, "I'm going to need some help."


	20. Storm the Citadel Part 1

**(Diaz Household, Marco's bedroom)**

Marco barged into his own room and, with a blood moon rising in the horizon, narrowed his eyes before heading to his closet. He went inside and, after going through some sort of battle judging by the noises coming inside, came out with...a white headband across his head and a ruler.

"Okay, I'm prepared to go to the citadel." Marco remarked before looking through the window and seeing the park. "Now I need to find some allies."

 **(Meanwhile, at the citadel)**

Star and Hope, both stuck inside a cube-shaped prison, tried to break free from their containment as a smug Jackie watched them with her arms crossed. "Star Butterfly, you're such a disappointment." She stated, earning the princess's attention. "You call yourself a match maker, and yet you fail to see how this little couple works on so many levels. Quite ironic, don't you think?"

"Jackie, your words aren't sincere, it's some sort of evil that's making you say that!" Star sternly replied.

Jackie chuckled and sneered, "And what do you know about being sincere?"

"Well, I do know that I'm not an obssessed jerk who won't face reality regarding their couple!"

Star's sharp words failed to intimidate Jackie, instead they made the teenager's rage build up inside her. However, instead of getting visibly angry, she put on a serious look before snapping her fingers, which made Alfonzo and Ferguson come to her side.

"Gentlemen, watch this brat and Hope while I wait for Jeremy's arrival." She ordered.

Alfonzo and Ferguson nodded in agreement and went to the door as Jeremy, still in the Hope costume, barged in. "The message was delivered to Marco." He informed as he caught his breath. "Now, I don't know how long it'll take him to arrive-"

"He will arrive, we just need to be patient." Jackie stated in a serious tone.

She then went to a table and sat done in one of the chairs in a pose that made Star remember a certain lizard demon. And then, an illusion of the demon with a light green aura popped up next to Jackie, and it imitated her malicious glare and confident smirk with absurd precision.

"Be very, very patient."

 **(Echo Creek Park)**

Marco looked around in the park for a few moments for a potential ally before he spotted Janna sitting on a bench. He went to her and the beanie girl immediately noticed him.

"Hi Marco." It took her a bit to notice the headband and ruler, though. "Where are you heading with that ruler and headband?"

"Star and Hope have been kidnapped by Jackie and taken to some citadel located somewhere." Marco explained. "I'm now looking for some people to have as allies. Would you like to join me?"

"Well, on one hand, I don't really care about you and Hope's relationship that much. And on the other hand, I simply can't stand idle when my best friends has been kidnapped." Janna stated before getting up and adding, "Count me in!"

"Count me in as well."

The duo jumped a bit at the sudden phrase and turned around to see Brittney walking to them. "Brittney? You want to help me rescue Star and Hope?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Don't misunderstand, Diaz, I don't really see you and Hope as a good couple. I only see you as good friends at best." Brittney hastily answered. "However, if there's one thing I don't approve is forcing couples together, and that is exactly what Jackie's doing."

"Yeah, no kidding." Janna sarcastically replied.

"So, I can count on you two?"

The girls confidently nodded. "Good. Get yourselves ready, girls."

Before finishing, Marco looked around for a bit more before he finally found the citadel in the horizon, which the girls also spotted as Marco confidently narrowed his eyes and spoke. "We're going to break in."


	21. Storm the Citadel Part 2

**(Back at the citadel)**

"Gentlemen and gentleladies, our moon is high in the sky and I fail to see it properly myself." Jackie remarked in a cold tone. "Please open the ceiling so we can behold the main object of our plan."

Justin and Blake nodded in agreement and somehow opened the ceiling, revealing a blood moon high in the sky. "A blood moon?" Hope asked in confusion. "Why do you even want to see the blood moon? What does it have to do with anything?"

Star took a look at the blood moon and, remembering a certain event, immediately realized what plan Jackie possibly had. "Jackie, I know what you're trying to do, and your plan isn't going to work! Even if Marco arrives too late-"

" _When_ Marco arrives, the plan will already be in notion and he'll be too late."Jackie responded in a smug tone.

 **(Meanwhile, with Marco, Janna and Brittney)**

The trio kicked the gates open and immediately rushed up the stairs, dodging some guards on their way there. Once they finally reached the top, Marco leaned closer to the door and tried to overhear Jackie, but he only got to hear dead silence.

Thinking the worst, the trio opened the door and were immediately attacked by the shippers as Jackie watched with a smug smile. As they fought, the trio tried to reach Star and Hope: Marco used his karate skills, Brittney and Janna used...well, everything.

Then, in the middle of the fighting, Marco and the girls turned around and saw a confused Star and Hope staring at them. They simply waved hello with blank expressions before resuming the fight.

"Enough."

Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing and Marco turned around to see Jackie with a bored look. "We don't need to waste our time fighting pointless battles." She stated. "Specially when it serves no purpose."

Marco immediately ran after Jackie and landed in front of her in a karate position, which failed to get a reaction from the skateboarder. "What are you trying to do, Jackie?"

"I'm simply telling the truth." Jackie replied as Marco's stance returned to normal. "Tell me, you're already in the citadel, Star and Hope are perfectly okay, the blood moon is high in the sky, what will fighting accomplish for you outside of waste your energy?"

"...Fine then, I get your point, but what do you want?" Marco replied. "Do you want me to intertwine souls with Hope?"

"It wouldn't work, not for the moment anyway." Jackie sneered. "Your soul and Star's soul are already intertwined."

"How did you-"

"Here's the deal: the connected between your soul and Star's soul will be broken by your hand during the blood moon, and once that's broken, you will bind your soul with Hope's. Either you do that, or I kill Star and your friends."

"What?!" Everybody yelled in surprise.

Jackie simply smiled in a way that suggested she could yell "surprise!" if she could. A long time passed and Marco tried to think

"I'll do it."

"You picked the right answer, Marco." And then the light of the blood moon bathed the room. "And just in the nick of time too."

Marco looked up and saw the blood moon as Jackie snapped her fingers and both Hope and Star were released from their containment. Hope remained behind as Star went to Marco, and the blood moon's light revealed a chain that connected both teenagers together, and they glanced between it and Jackie before they grabbed it.

Star and Marco started to pull the chain, but it didn't seem to work the first few times.

Eventually, the chains immediately started to break a little, but just as they seemed to be on the verge of breaking, a sphere was formed from there and it expanded and expanded until electricity flew around it.

Then, in the instant before it exploded, Jackie smiled victoriously as he sphere broke apart and exploded, taking the entire citadel with it. After the explosion, Star, Marco and Hope, alongside their other classmates, fell and hit the ground close to the remains of the citadel.

Missing from the classmates, however, was Jackie, whose body was nowhere to be seen. _"Where did she go?"_ Star thought in surprise.

Afterwards, however, Hope got her attention and they turned around to see Marco sitting close to a pond. They went to him, sat next to his side and tried to think of something to say before he uttered, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Star answered while Hope simply nodded. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, but who cares?"

"We do."

"And what happened to Jackie?"

"Nowhere to be seen."

Marco remained silent and looked at the pond with a somber look. "Is something wrong, Marco?" Hope asked.

"Jackie was the sole reason we decided to date in the first place, and now not only did she force me to unbind souls with Star, but she's nowhere to be seen and we have no idea what happened to her." Marco answered as he slapped the body of water. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh, Marco, just because our plan got seriously derailed and jeopardize doesn't mean we have to stop dating." Hope reassured as she put her hand in Marco's shoulder. "And trust me, after what happened today, you definitely need a different adventure."

Star cheered up and danced a little as she cut open a portal to the dance lounge. "A calm adventure." Hope explained.

The princess calmed down, closed the portal and laughed in embarrassment. "Just remember, if you want to do something more relaxed and calm, come see me." Hope spoke to Marco. "I'll try to make the time feel worthwhile, I promise."

As the duo looked at each other, a shooting star passed by and they exchanged smiles before Marco answered, "Alright."

Hope smiled and got up before leaving. Marco got up as well and looked at the girl before he turned to Star and said, "Let's go Star."

The princess nodded in agreement and went back home with the boy, though she glanced at Hope one last time before leaving.


	22. Official Selfie

**(Hope's House, Living Room)**

Hope watched the TV with a bored look before she heard someone knock the door. She opened it and Marco went inside.

"Marco? You actually came?" Hope asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it, and just because Jackie's gone doesn't mean we have to stop dating." Marco replied before grabbing Hope's hand, "How about we make it official?"

The girl remained silent and gave Marco an unsure look before smiling and replying, "Sure, let's do that."

And then she took out her phone, "And I know just how to make it official!"

Hope and Marco posed and, positioning her phone accordingly, Hope took a selfie of herself and Marco smiling with excited looks, which they then posted online with a simple description:

"Hope and Marco, deal with it."


	23. Halloween

**(Diaz Household)**

Star heard someone knock the door and she opened it to see Hope standing out with a costume that looked like Marco's usual clothes. "Marco, your opposite gender version from another dimension has come for a visit!" she yelled.

"Again?!"

Marco quickly went down and it was revealed he was pretty much cosplaying as Hope. Then, once the duo met each other, they laughed as Marco went to Hope's side.

"Oh, no Star, this is Hope, we're going dressed as the other for trick-or-treating this year."

"Hey, keep your date's details to yourselves, I'm not going to butt in again." Star responded.

With that said, Star went back to her room and Marco and Hope held hands as they went to go trick-or-treating together...or would have, had they not run away from someone dressed as Jackie.


	24. Pixie Picnic

**(Pixtopia)**

Hope and Marco were enjoying a picnic outdoors next to a the kingdom of pixtopia, eating their food leisurely as the pixies flew around them.

"Don't you think we should do something just in case of ants?" Hope asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's probaby fine." Marco replied with a dismissive wave.

A pixie crashed with Hope and angrily slapped her before flying away. "By the way, did we really need to go to a pixie-populated dimension for the picnic?"

"No, but it makes for a better scenery."

"Well, it does outweigh the fact that I ha-"

Marco immediately shushed Hope. "If you say such a thing, they will try to kick us out of here!"

"What? The fact that I hate pixies?"

Upon saying that, Marco frowned and facepalmed as the surrounding pixies stopped, turned to the teenagers and growled, "Get the pixiest!"

Without wasting time, Marco immediately took out his interdimensional scissors and cut open a portal out of the dimension, which he and Hope hopped through and closed just before the pixies got to them.

With that done, Marco caught his breath before giving Hope an angry look. "Hope, did you really need to say that out loud?"

"Hey, you were the one who took me to a dimension of things I hate!" Hope retorted.

"Well, you could have told me earlier!"

Hope opened her mouth and got ready to reply before realizing Marco was right. "Fair enough, I guess. I'll pick the picnic site next time."

Marco smiled and brushed Hope's hair as the duo laughed.


	25. Pixie Picnic 2: There's No Picnic

**(Pixtopia, Pixie Empress' Castle)**

The Pixie Empress sat on her throne and saw her pixie guards bring in Hope and Marco, who both tried to free themselves from their grasp. "So, these are the pixiest people?" she asked as the guards dropped the duo to the ground.

"Well, the girl's the pixiest, the boy came with her." a guard said as Hope tried to bite him.

The empress got off her throne and flew to Marco, who exchanged angry looks with her before she turned to Hope. "So, little girl, you are a pixiest, which means you hate pixies, is that right?"

"Yeah, I've disliked them since I was little girl: I mean, aren't they pretty much just miniature fairies?" Hope replied, earning no response from the disinterested empress, "Anyway, why did you try to kil us just because of that fact?"

"Pixies don't like people who hate pixies being nearby them, they could always try to murder us unless we strike back," the empress explained, "besides, it just doesn't make any sense: if you hate a particular thing, why would you go to a place populated by those things?"

"That's what I told Marco before!" Hope whined before turning to the boy, "That's what I told you, right?"

"It doesn't matter." Marco snarled, "Look, I'm sorry for bringing a "pixiest" person to your kingdom, is there any thing we can do to make this event water under the bridge?"

"Well, there is one thing," the Pixie Empress answered in a devious tone.

Hope and Marco hugged each other as the empress gave them a malicious look...and then she took out a pamphlet and handed it to Hope. "Sign this pamphlet that states that the pixiest person is banished from pixtopia for a whole year and you'll be free to go."

"...Wait, that's it?" Hope aske in disbelief, "No royal battle? Or a case to determine whether I don't have ulterior methods? Or-"

"Just sign the darn pamphlet and get out of my kingdom."

Hope did as told and signed the pamphelt, upon which both she and Marco were kicked out of the kingdom and went back to Star's bedroom. "Well, at least we got that out of the way." Hope remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Marco.


	26. Just Friends

**(Echo Creek Park)**

Marco and Hope sat on bench together, both looking bored and worried. "So, what do we do now?" Hope asked. "We fought Star, we fought Jackie, we went to another dimension, what else is there to do?"

"Well, there is one thing we could try: a kiss." Marco suddenly blurted.

By the time he realized what he said, Marco blushed, turned to Hope...and saw she was giggling. "But we already kissed, Marco. And neither of us enjoyed it."

"That's because we were forced to do it, but now, we can choose ourselves." Marco grabbed Hope's hand and blushed as he asked, "So...wanna do it?"

Hope nodded in agreement, leaned closer to Marco, and the duo eventually kissed. However, once they separated, they both felt something was...missing.

"I...didn't feel anything."

"Neither did I."

With that, a sudden realization flashed in their minds. "Well, since we don't have anything else to do, Jackie is presumably dead, and we didn't feel anything from the kiss...would you like to be just friends?" Hope asked.

Marco flinched, but soon accepted the reality of the situation and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." the two got off the bench and shook hands. "It was nice dating you, Hope."

"Hey, you weren't too shabby yourself, Diaz." Hope replied in a joking tone.

Marco gently smacked Hope's head and the teenagers laughed before sharing a hug. And once the hug was over, they separated and started to walk away before spotting a nearby tree. Hope and Marco shared smiles as they got an idea, and they carved the message "M + H!" before leaving the park together.


End file.
